


Kibum's Advice

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Kibum drags Jinki to a club after a fight with Jonghyun.  While there Jinki meets an attractive stranger Taemin; already out of his comfort zone, Jinki decides to take some advice from his less reserved friend Kibum...





	Kibum's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

The lights of the club pulsed with the beat of the house music.  Lee Jinki slowly sipped his drink trying to get more comfortable on the high barstool seated on a balcony overlooking the dance floor. Places like this are not his thing, it was too dark, too loud and the people were too…obvious.  He watched his diva friend Kibum on the dance floor between two other guys.

Kibum had knocked or more accurately banged on his door a few hours ago very upset about an argument he had with Jonghyun.  As he very animatedly retold his account of what happened (which Jinki admits is probably slightly exaggerated, Kibum was always a little dramatic) Lee Jinki played the attentive friend giving him a hug, bringing him a drink and offering a tissue when he saw his friend’s eyes begin to tear up. 

At the conclusion of his retelling Kibum was determined not to let his dog of a boyfriend ruin his Friday night and somehow convinced Jinki to go to a dance club.  He hated seeing his friends fight and hated seeing Kibum go out alone like that, so he agreed, as long as Kibum promised not to make it one of his famous all-nighters.

“I don’t want to be walking home at dawn Key, carrying you on my back…”

“ANI!” Kibum explained, “Just a couple drinks and some dancing to blow off some steam, hyung.”

After making a beeline for the bar and immediately doing a shot, his friend headed to the dance floor; Jinki pointed to the balcony to let his friend know where he’d be.  Beer in hand he found a seat to observe the debauchery around him. 

“Hyung!” He heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

Jinki looked in the direction and saw a bright smiling man boy guy looking right at him. Jinki didn’t recognize him but couldn’t help smile back at the person headed towards him.

Suddenly an arm slips around him and the boy guy whispers in his ear causing goose bumps to rise on his skin.

“Just play along…please.”  Winking at him, Jinki nods once in agreement, without even considering what the guy intended.

“Oppa!”

Three girls came trotting up the stairs in miniskirts and heels, giggling among themselves.  
“Oppa!” 

They got closer eyeing the young man as he slid behind Jinki wrapping his arm around his chest sliding a hand under the open V-neck of his shirt.  Jinki felt the heat rise in his face.

“Hey ladies,” smiling broadly.  Their faces fell when they saw him hugging Jinki’s back and press his lips against the older’s mandible.

Jinki slowly closed his eyes when he felt the soft kiss on his skin.

"Sorry I didn't stop and talk downstairs.  I didn't want to keep the boyfriend waiting any longer; I was already late meeting him."

...boyfriend, okay, I can play that.  Jinki thought as he slid his hand up to meet the attractive stranger's that was resting on his collar bone, giving a sly grin to the three girls pouting in front of them. 

"Breaking hearts again I see."  Jinki joked, playfully looking up and making eye contact with the guy for the first time. 

He was stunning.  Raven hair that hung carelessly in his face, chocolate eyes, creamy complexion, pink lips, and a smile that looked so innocent...but you could tell he wasn't, behind those eyes, you could tell, he could be trouble.

"Okay, oppa...see you later then," the shortest girl said regretfully, and they turned in unison and walked away. 

Jinki’s hand lingered a little longer than it probably should have once the three groupies were out of site and the stranger’s hold on him lasted a few moments even after that. 

“Thanks for going with it and not freaking out, most guys wouldn’t have been so cool about it.”

Jinki shrugged and smiled, “glad I could help, but why were you trying to avoid them?  They were cute.” 

“Not really my type.” He said slyly and noticed his savior’s drink was empty.  Gently nudging the other’s shoulder, “come on, let me buy you drink, there’s another bar on the balcony outside.  It’s the least I can do, I owe you one. “

Jinki nodded, and looked out to the dance floor below searching for Kibum.  It didn’t take long to notice the diva dancing pressed up to…Jonghyun.  He chuckled to himself, not surprised the other came out to find his pet after it ran away.  He sent a text to Kibum in case he came looking for him. 

To:  Key

I’m going outside for some air, come find me when you guys are ready to leave.

Outside wasn’t nearly as crowded and much quieter; the fresh air felt nice despite the humidity clinging to the summer night. 

“What would you like?” the stranger said as he casually leaned on the bar. 

“Beer, I don’t do well with the harder stuff.”

The boy young man nodded and ordered and after they were handed their drinks they chose a small table off in the corner on the balcony overlooking the city street.

“Lee Jinki, by the way, that’s my name.  We really didn’t get to introductions.”

“Right, sorry.  Taemin, Lee Taemin,” he said looking at his drink shyly for moment.

“No offense, but how old are you Lee Taemin?” Jinki asked.

“21.”

“You don’t look like it; I’m surprised they let you in here, even with an ID.”

Taemin laughed, “I get that a lot.  How old are you?”

“25”

Taemin nodded.  “No offense,” he retorted, “but you seemed a little out of place in there.”

“I AM out of place in there,” he laughed out,” but I was just doing my friend a favor.  He got into a fight with his boyfriend earlier and wanted to let off some steam and asked me to tag along.”  He chuckled, “and then I see them out on the dance floor together, definitely not angry anymore.”

His phone vibrated.

From: Key

So you saw us, kekeke. 

What can I say?  I can’t say no to those puppy dog eyes of his, and he loves his kitty Key…we are going to take off now though, it’s time to make up…if you know what I’m saying.

From:  Onew

You punk!  You drag me here then ditch me.

From: Key

Yah!  I saw that sweet young thing you walked outside with.  Do yourself a favor and loosen up a little, think to yourself “what would Kibum do?” You won’t regret it.

From: Onew

Pervert

From: Key

^_^

 

Jinki looked up from his phone and saw Taemin staring at him. 

“Everything okay?” he questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, my friends decided to leave…a little early.”  Jinki said bitterly.

“Well let’s get out of here too, hyung.  What do you say?”  Taemin smiled at him.  “You said you weren’t comfortable in places like this, my place is a couple blocks from here.”

He couldn’t help at that moment think “what would Kibum do?” and immediately shook the thought from his mind.  Kibum was right; he did need to loosen up, but maybe not that much.

“Okay.” He tried to sound casual.

“Great!” the younger beamed before downing the rest of his drink.  “We’ll stop at the convenience store by my house and pick up some drinks.”

Jinki finished up his beer, and followed behind Taemin back through the club and out of the front door onto the sidewalk.  He was nervous.  It’s not like he was a prude or shy even, he just never picked up a stranger at a bar, or had a stranger pick him up for that matter.  He didn’t know how things like this went, if this was even a thing.  Did he want it to be a thing; a one night stand?  Is Taemin even into guys?  Jinki snapped out of it, he was being neurotic about the situation.  It was just two guys picking up some drinks and hanging out.

They stopped by the store, he picked up some beer and Taemin went for the Soju.  Jinki raised an eyebrow when the younger piled bottle after bottle on the counter, Taemin smiling devilishly at him. 

Taemin’s apartment was right around the corner from the store; Jinki was a little surprised at how nice it was. 

“You live here alone?”

“No.  I’ve got three roommates.  Two are studying abroad for the summer and Minho is away for the weekend. “

The more he drank, the more comfortable he got around Taemin and was able to loosen up a little.  They talked and joked with each other and the atmosphere got more relaxed.

“So hyung,” Taemin plopped on the couch next to him.  “Why were you at the club alone?”

“I wasn’t alone, I was with Kibum,” Jinki defended.

“Aish! That’s not what I mean.” Taemin huffed.  “A handsome, I’m assuming single, guy like you, should’ve been at least having a drink with someone, trying to pick them up.”

Jinki felt his face redden.  “You were alone too!”

“Yah!” Taemin laughed.  “I was being chased by three girls!  And as soon as I shook them off I DID get a drink with someone…” He leaned into Jinki’s bubble, and immediately the elder felt his pulse quicken.  “…AND picked them up.”

“Hyung,” almost in a whisper now, “are you into guys?”

He leaned back into the couch and chuckled almost to himself “Because I can’t quite tell with you…and usually my radar is pretty accurate.”

Jinki felt his head swim a little, his face blush, palms sweat, and his pants suddenly felt a little too tight. 

What would Kibum do?

What would Kibum do?

You won’t regret it…

You won’t regret it…

An image of a slender body bent over, his hands digging into the soft flesh, sweet moans filling the air and those chocolate orbs staring back at him through half hooded lids, raven hair stuck to his forehead with sweat…

Jinki took a deep breath and glanced up at Taemin with dilated eyes, mouth slightly agape. Taemin’s playful smile faded as he licked his lips. 

“Jinki-ssi…”

The older sat up slightly so he hovered over the smaller frame of the younger.

“Taemin-ah…” he spoke quietly before gently kissing the recently moistened lips. He pulled back to test the reaction of the other and was stopped by Taemin’s hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him back to his lips, hungrily kissing him again. 

Taemin’s grip loosened when he was certain the older wasn’t going to stop kissing him again and let his hands travel down his body.  At first glance Jinki didn’t look like a hard body, but upon further exploration he was definitely defined, hard chest, toned stomach, firm thick thighs. 

Jinki let himself relax as he felt Taemin’s hands roam down his figure.  Nerves being replaced by need, he placed his hands on the younger’s waist gliding his hand up the thin fabric of this shirt.  Taemin was slender, and despite his outward appearance not soft all, under that smooth skin was lean muscle. 

The younger tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his head, breaking the kiss just long enough to catch their breath and remove his own slip of a shirt as well.  Continuing the heavy make out session Taemin pressed his bare torso against Jinki’s gripping his shoulders pulling him to lie on top.  Both let out a small moan as their clothed erections made contact as the older let his body weight rest on the others.

The kiss got heated as the one on top fought for dominance, as he increased the friction of their aching members, grinding his hips with increased speed.  Taemin was writhing under him just as desperate to feel the other against him. Jinki bit the lower lip of the male below him before pulling back. 

“Where’s your bedroom?”  He panted, sitting up, straddling the other. 

“Follow me.” They got up and Taemin led Jinki by the hand down the hall. 

Jinki watched the way the younger’s hips swished and his ass move in those tight black pants as he was being tugged along.  He grabbed those hips and forcefully pulled that pert ass into his groin.

“You…are so…full of yourself.” Jinki hissed into Taemin’s ear before pinning him against the wall. 

Taemin felt like he was going to explode, the ache down below almost painful at this point.  And now this, nobody was ever forceful with him before.  They always let him take control, keep the upper hand, or even worse treat him like a princess.  This.was.so.hot. 

Jinki gave him a sly smile while pinning him to the wall, every muscle and vein standing out in those arms.

He looked down at the younger, which appeared a little more innocent after being called out.  Eyes wide and lips swollen from being kissed, panting for more.  He grabbed his ass and pulled him up, Taemin locked his legs around Jinki and clung to the older, as he was pressed against the wall, Jinki sucking and licking down his neck and chest. 

“Jinki,” Taemin moaned into the kiss.

He was carried the rest of the way to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.  The older stood to remove his pants; never breaking eye contact with Taemin he slowly pulled his jeans to his ankles.  Taemin tried not to let his mouth hang open at the site in front of him, especially the larger than expected tent that was formed in those navy boxer briefs.

Jinki crawled his way over top of Taemin kissing him starting at the hip, up to the hard nubs on his chest, gently taking one in his teeth and grazing his tongue across the tip while tweaking the other with his hand.  Taemin hissed at the pain, but Jinki watched his face and saw the smile he wore across it.  He bit down harder and Taemin arched his back slightly and moaned. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he worked his way up the younger’s slender body. 

“Do you like it rough, Taemin-ah?” Jinki moaned in his ear pressing his bulge against Taemin’s thigh. 

“Uh huh,” he groaned in agreement.

Jinki chuckled, pushing his tongue back into Taemin’s mouth, completely taking over the sweet cavern while making work of the button and zipper on the younger’s sinfully tight pants.  After Taemin wriggled free, kicking them off across the room Jinki realized this troublemaker wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Naughty boy,” he cooed in the others ear as he wrapped a strong hand around Taemin’s already leaking member. 

“Hyung!” Taemin cried out at the sudden contact.

The sounds of those moans were almost enough to make him lose it at this point.   He worked his way to younger’s cock and looked up to see Taemin propped up on his elbows watching him.  With a raised eyebrow Jinki slides his tongue up the slit to lap up with pre-cum leaking from the swollen head.  He lost focus when the man between his legs wrapped those full lips around his cock the heat of his mouth engulfing it.  Taemin felt a hand crawl up his torso as Jinki’s tongue worked expertly around his length, dragging it up the protruding vein in the middle and underneath the head.  Fingers were being slid into his mouth and Taemin sucked on them eagerly without question.  When the digits were fully lubricated, Jinki brought one to the puckered entrance of the male laying beneath him.  His thighs opened for him to give him better access as Jinki slid in his middle finger slowly.  It went in easily, so he only pumped it a few times before adding a second.  Met with more resistance Jinki pumped and scissored his fingers until the other was a moaning mess under him, that’s when he added a third.  Taemin whimpered quietly and Jinki focused his work on the cock in his mouth to distract the other from any discomfort.  It wasn’t long before he found the bundle of nerves that had Taemin meeting his thrusts.

“Hyung…stop, I’m going to…”

Jinki pulled his head off Taemin member with a pop.

“Then cum for me Taemin-ah.  I want to know if you taste as sweet as you look.” Jinki said with a low voice before sinking his mouth back over the angry head.

“Oh fuck!” Taemin called.  Jinki’s thrust quickened and spread Taemin’s walls as much as his tight ass would allow it.

“Jinki…”he whimpered

 He felt the body beneath him tense and hips buck uncontrollably, Jinki hollowed his cheeks and braced himself and let Taemin ride out his orgasm.

He pulled his fingers from the pulsing walls of Taemin’s hole and wiped them on his boxers as he pulled them off.  Even coming down from his high the younger gawked at the tall member that sprung free from those navy boxers and couldn’t wait to feel that inside him. 

“Do you have lube…” Jinki trailed off as Taemin nodded and pulled some out of his night stand and handed it to him. 

“Banana flavored!” Jinki laughed.

Taemin rolled his eyes and felt his face flush. 

Jinki poured a generous amount onto his palms and pumped himself a few times before lining himself up with Taemin’s entrance.

He slid in carefully, watching the other’s face for signs of pain.  Once he was in fully he stopped to let him adjust before moving. 

Taemin looked at him and nodded, and Jinki began working into a slow rhythm.

“So tight, Tae…” he moaned thrusting harder, pulling the younger’s legs to rest on his shoulders.

“FUCK!” Taemin cried and his eyes rolled back.

“Right there, hyung, again...” he panted.

Jinki pulled back and avoided the spot intentionally, watching the other writhe under him. 

He slid out completely and Taemin whined.

“So needy,” Jinki growled.

“Roll over, on all fours.”

Taemin did so, arching his back putting his ass in the air.  Giving the creamy flesh a hard squeeze, Jinki forcefully pushed back in and held onto those narrow hips to keep him in place.

“JINKI, right there, don’t stop.  Please…” He begged under him. 

“Tae…” he was losing control.  His senses were on overdrive.  The sight of the male was just how he imagined it.  Smooth ass in the air, hair clinging to his face, eyes have closed in ecstasy, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and those moans…the moans coming from those pouty lips.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jinki exhaled as he leaned his chest to the other’s back.  He reached under and grabbed Taemin’s re-hardened cock and pumped it aggressively. 

Taemin’s legs were starting to shake and buckle under him as Jinki abused his prostate and gripped his length.

“Jinki…” he cried, his eyes watering from the overwhelming sensations. 

“Jinki.” he couldn’t put a coherent thought together, that’s all he could muster.

“Tae…” Jinki grunted, thrusts becoming erratic.

“Oh fuck, Tae…” Jinki growled kissing and biting his neck.

And that pushed Taemin over the edge the second time, letting out a long desperate moan as he shot white ribbons over Jinki’s hand and the bed beneath him.

Hearing the cries coming from Taemin and feeling him cum for the second time finally did him in. 

“Oh…Tae…oh…” he cried into the sweat covered back of the man he desperately held onto.  Painting his walls white he rode out his orgasm and milked every last drop from the cock still held in his hand. 

Taemin fell to his stomach as soon as Jinki pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed. 

The two lay there panting, sweating and totally satiated.

“This…is not really my style,” Jinki said shyly.

“I know, I can tell,” Taemin chuckled.

Jinki looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“It’s not a bad thing!  You just seem like you are on a deeper level than that.  Nicer than that, above all that.” Taemin continued, trying to back pedal.  He liked Jinki, from what he learned of him so far anyway; he’s the type he always wanted to try an actual relationship with.  The type you went to the movies with, woke up next to, cooked breakfast for, and cuddled on the couch with on a rainy afternoon.

Taemin sighed.

“Either way, I had a good time,” Jinki laughed, “where’s your bathroom?”

“First door on the right.”

Jinki nodded as he sat up and walked out the room, when he returned Taemin was not in the bedroom, he heard some noises down the hall.

He got dressed and met the younger in the kitchen who was wearing a pair of black sweats sitting low on his hips and no shirt.  Jinki couldn’t help but be attracted to him, young, confident (maybe even a little cocky), sexy and oddly angelic. 

“Are you thirsty?” Taemin asked offering him a bottle of water.

“No, thanks,” shaking his head, “I should probably be going.”

“Oh, sure,” Taemin tried to hide his disappointment.

“I’ve got an early shift tomorrow and it’s late.” Jinki said heading towards the door. 

“But really, thanks, it was fun.”

Taemin leaned against the open door frame, Jinki paused and kissed his jawline, placing his hand on the younger’s bare chest. 

“Good night, hyung,” Taemin smiled and felt himself blush.

“Night, Tae.” Jinki turned and walked away.

Taemin watched the older go down the stairs, onto the sidewalk and out of sight before he closed the door.

Jinki got home and changed for bed, hoping to settle down for a few hours of sleep before work.  He put his clothes in the hamper, checking his jeans pockets out of habit for any stray items and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

Jinki hyung,

The next time you end up in a club alone, call me.  I think I might get jealous if someone else took you home.

OR if you want to catch a movie or get some coffee, I’d like that too. 

Tae

Jinki grinned as he entered the number on the piece of paper into his phone and sent the troublemaker a message. 

Taemin heard his phone alert and picked up, smiling at the unknown number.

To: Taemin

Very sneaky, you don’t seem like the type to hand out your number to just anyone.

To: Onew

I’m not.

Jinki shook his head still smiling.

To: Taemin

If you’re not busy Sunday, want to go to dinner with me?

To: Onew

Sure, hyung.  I’ll have dinner with you.  I’d hate the idea of you eating alone too.  ^_^

Jinki laughed out loud thinking-I’m really glad I took Kibum’s advice this time.  Definitely not regretting what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first fanfic, and i seriously contemplated not reposting it here bc when i went back to read it i cringed so hard


End file.
